


Jonathan's Awakening

by ScarecrowsBoytoy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Gay, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowsBoytoy/pseuds/ScarecrowsBoytoy
Summary: Jonathan and Jervis have some fun in Jervis's hideout.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch
Kudos: 2





	Jonathan's Awakening

"Please do take a seat, my dear!" Jervis hummed as he pointed to a chair facing a large table. Jonathan sat down curiously. He looked up at Jervis, his eyebrows raising as he asked why. Jervis didn't reply, instead, the man swung his leg over Jonathan's waist and seated himself swiftly on Jonathan's lap.  
"Wha-"  
"Oh do be quiet, dear. This ought not to take too long" Jervis slithered his arms around Jonathan's shoulders as he began to grind down against Jonathan's crotch. The man hummed playfully to himself as he felt his pants tighten from the satisfaction.  
"I-" Jervis shut Jonathan down immediately by connecting their lips in a short but dominant kiss. Frist his tongue rubbed against Jonathan's bottom lip before probing its way in. His tongue soon found Jonathan's and began to entangle together with Jonathan kissing back submissively.

Jervis grabbed Jonathan's hand and lowered it to his crotch. Jonathan rubbed the outline of Jervis first, making sure to pay more attention to teasing the man than pleasing him. Jonathan in no way detested the idea of having fun with Jervis, the only thing that did scare him slightly was the natural fear of having never done this before.

"Oh make sure you get it wet, it will be the only source of lube you'll be getting" Jervis cooed as he impatiently pulled Jonathan's hand into his pants making the boy grip his length. Jonathan automatically began jerking Jervis's length quickly making the man groan into the kiss. As Jervis grinded down onto Jonathan's lap he felt the boy's length hardening between his ass. Jervis's eyes shot open in pleasure as the tip rubbed against his hole. Jonathan blushed deeply as he saw Jervis's reaction. As Jervis pulled away from the kiss, he softly bit down on Jonathan's bottom lip staring into the boy's eyes. He grinded against Jonathan's length watching the boy squirm in his seat.  
"Oh I will have to remember about that for next time~" Jervis warbled.

Jonathan's cheeks flushed deep red at the thought, as Jonathan began to grind upwards, however, Jervis stood up instructing the boy to "suck." And so Jonathan did. His tongue sprang out and swirled up against the thick length. Jonathan's tongue automatically rubbed against glans, edging its way in-between it tasting the sweet taste of Jervis's pre-cum. Jervis hummed in approval as Jonathan began to part his lips to take the tip into his mouth.

The small bumps of Jervis's cock chilling as Jonathan's mouth slicked around him, the soft skin massaging the length as Jervis groaned. Two large hands soon found their way resting on Jonathan's shoulders as he began to bob his head against Jervis. With each bob, he licked around the length making sure each part of it became wet with his saliva.

As much as Jervis was enjoying this, he didn't want to wait anymore. His eyes fixed on the boy's ass as he licked his lip. "Oo, how I'll enjoy this~" Jervis moaned as he pulled Jonathan up on his feet. Without giving the boy a moment though, Jeris instructed the boy to bend over. Of course, Jonathan did within moments not having felt this excited in a long while. As his hands hit the table he felt his pants yanked down and a warm but foreign feeling replace it. Jervis pushed his body closer to Jonathan's leaning over and biting down on the boy's earlobe playfully.

Jonathan muttered the word "lube" out under his breath, worrying slightly as he felt Jervis's hips rub against his ass.  
"But you look so exposed like this dear. So natural too." Jervis responded, clearly not wanting to waste another moment. Jonathan took a deep breath as he felt Jervis's cock trace the outline of his hole.  
"I could prep you, but I'd much prefer stretching you around my cock~" Jervis groaned as he slowly pushed into Jonathan. The tight walls of Jonathan's hole did indeed stretch, taking in Jervis's thick length before enclosing as much as they could around the man's length. Jervis moaned loudly as he felt Jonathan clenching. Jonathan's eyes shut as he felt Jervis push deeper inside of him, it wasn't as painful as he had imagined it to be, and in fact, was quite nice. The burning sensation mixed with Jervis's groans causing Jonathan to feel closer.

Once Jervis had pushed himself in, he pulled back out until just his tip remained and thrusted back in, repeating this faster with each thrust. Jonathan moaned surprising himself as Jervis's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and biting softly. "Mmm~" The boy moaned, lowering a hand to quickly jerk himself off. Jervis's hand hardly struck his ass as the man quickened the pace on his thrusting, every now and then making sure to find a new area of skin to claim.

"Oooh, Jonathan~" Jervis moaned, gripping a handful of Jonathan's hair and pulling the boy's head back as he forced his length deeper into the boy earning a series of loud moans back in response. As he felt his head pulled back, Jonathan felt himself clench tighter around Jervis's length as he hit a certain spot inside Jonathan. Jonathan's moans soon became yells earning wide smirks of approval from Jervis.  
"Who knew this alone would tame you~" Jervis groaned over Jonathan's yells.

As Jervis aimed his length for the spot again, Jonathan arched his back pushing his ass against Jervis's body, wanting to feel as much of the man as he could. The pulsing of the man's cock inside him bringing him closer to the edge. Jervis's hand snapped around Jonathan's length taking over from the boy as another hand struck the boy's ass. "J-Jervis" Jonathan moaned as the man continued to spank him. Jonathan's hips grinded against Jervis's hand as the man's fingers stroked the boy's length. With each thrust, the man's grip on the boy's cock tightened.

Both their cocks throbbed rapidly as Jervis licked the side of Jonathan's neck. He latched his teeth into the sensitive skin once more. His teeth grazing small purple bruises around the boy's neck. Jervis smirked widely as he looked down upon the boy's skin seeing it covered in things caused by himself. The lavish feeling of claiming the boy causing Jervis to pound into the boy hitting the edges of the boy's walls. With each pounding penetration, Jonathan yelled the man's name louder.

Jervis pushed in as deep as he could, feeling the tight walls of Jonathan's ass closing around him tighter as his cock hit Jonathan's spot. The throbbing of both of their cocks soon relieving as both men released in sync. Jervis's cum shot deeply into Jonathan's ass earning a whimper from the boy, whilst Jonathan's cum trailed down Jervis's hands- Jervis, of course, licking the cum from his fingers as he pulled out of Jonathan.  
"I guess that makes you mine now~" Jervis whispered in Jonathan's ear enticingly as the man cleaned up the mess they had made quickly before hopping into the bed behind them. He pattened next to him for Jonathan to follow as the boy looked around confusingly for a short moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my story, "Mad Boy": https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745666


End file.
